Roblox - God Mode
I really hate my username, ''I thought to myself. ''Luckily, I almost have 1000 Robux, to change it. Maybe I can make an obby, so people will buy VIP and I'll earn money? I quickly made a new game space and started building. Only about 45 minutes later I was done with the space, entered Studio, and added admin. Finally, I'm done, and I can open it, I thought to myself.'' This is gonna work out great!'' Oh, how wrong I was. I entered the game in play mode and started putting in commands, such as'' :ff me'' and'' :fly me'', and prepared to watch over the obby. I entered :god me and I hit a very long lag spike. After about ten seconds, I could move again, but suddenly half of my screen turned red. Bright, blood red. I shook as I reset my character, hoping that it would disappear as I did. My entire screen flashed red, and the shocking colour disappeared. Typing in the commands again, I didn't hit a lag spike upon entering :god me, and to my relief, nothing happened. I flew up into the air, and that's when it happened. The side of my screen was red again, but a more Intense shade of it, and the most horrifiying thing was that it had the texture of blood. I reset again, to no avail, as the dripping red was still there. I tried typing in :ungod me, but this only created a strange string of repeating code in the red area, and I started shaking in fear again. Focusing on the scrolling text, I noticed a repeating line - ''/God_Mode/-/No_escape//-//. ''Among these lines were many other lines of jumbled numbers and standard code I've seen in Studio, all in garish, awful tones of red and black. I took a screenshot of this and went on to a code preview website, and copied in the code. Shortly after I pressed enter, I nearly jumped out of my seat in terror. Covering the screen, surrounded by gory red, was a picture of my Roblox character, in a bent, unnatural position. The thing that scared me most about this sight was that my character was covered in blood, and staring at the screen with human - yet strangely monster-like, piercing black eyes. Suddenly, I heard a piercing, screeching voice coming out of my speaker, saying, "NO ESCAPE FROM GOD MODE." I was horrified and quickly unplugged the computer, but I was too late. A few days later one of my siblings had gone missing and the only item left behind by the culprit was a note saying "You can NEVER escape god mode and your flesh and blood has been taken as a sacrifice to the Dark lord...". After a few weeks they finally found my brothers dead body. It was posed in a horrific manner and resembled the picture on the screen with my bloodied Robloxian..... Read By The Creepypasta Writer This is the first creepypasta I've written!Please give me advice if you have any in the comments, and please don't add crude things to the story. ^-^ Category:Glitches/Exploits Category: Category:Classic